chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Belltower Company
The history behind the prestigious Belltower Company is not all that well known. Belltower is best known for their rapid advances in technology that have permitted humans to weaponize the raw power of pokemon, and fend of threats by means of well-trained soldiers, armors and weapons. As Legion grows stronger and more dangerous, Belltower has recently introduced a class of mechanically augmented soldier known as "Bursters", capable of capturing and utilizing the essence of a pokemon's power to defend all of mankind. Despite being the forefront of anti-pokemon defense and technology, Belltower's headquarters are shrouded in mystery. Meetings are typically held in secret in towns to discuss technology and advances on projects. The company is known to actively send out recruiters to towns, targetting youth. Pokemon Belltower is best known for promoting the superiority of humans over pokemon, largely aggravated by the aggressive anti-human stance taken by Legion. Due to their strong defensive front against the menace that pokemon pose civilized humanity, they rarely lack for new recruits. Recently, Belltower has begun to weaponize pokemon powers, including the introduction of soul stones that power their Burster suits. That said, Belltower does not actively raise or train pokemon. Pokemorphs Belltower has extended a message of sincere regret to unwilling pokemorphs, though has made it clear that they will be dealt with the same as pokemon, should they threaten the peace. Ethics Though Belltower is adamantly for the superiority of the human race, they also promote their strong sense of ethics. Belltower is known to have a strong sense of community, and is the main provider of public education in the Alleos region, providing tutors and teachers to each town and city. They have recently made a public statement reminding the region of Alleos of their duty to promote a safe future for their children. Bursters Bursters have recently been introduced by the Belltower Company as a main line of defense against Legion's menace. They are incredible soldiers with technological augmentation that permits them to weaponize the power of pokemon and better defend the people. Ranks within Belltower The ranks within Belltower are set up similar to the pieces of a chess board. King The king within Belltower is the highest achievable rank. They are rarely seen and never openly identified, though are known for their incredibly tactical knowledge and precision. The king works as a team with the queen. (NPC) 'Queen' The queen is the king's compliment, and works alongside the king. They are known for their incredible sense of scope and scientific strengths. (Open) 'Rooks' Within Belltower exist four rooks. They function as captains of their individual sections of the company and may only be disputed by either the king or queen. These areas of control include public interactions (open) - including but not limited to public statements and information, education ''(''open) - monitoring and controlling the the vast network of teachers and their cirriculum, pokemon threats (open) - this member oversees and reports pokemon threats, reporting them to the military ''(''open) captain, who then dispatches teams to the different towns and cities, overseeing in particular the Burster project. 'Bishops' Bishops are advanced members of the Belltower company and are held in high esteem. They typically are dispatched as leaders of smaller units within their scope of specialty and power, taking their directions from the Rooks above them. (Open - unlimited) 'Knights' Knights are highly esteemed Bursters and warriors that are thought of as veterans within the company. They are very loyal to the company and often work to train new recruits and work along-side bishops. (Open - unlimited) 'Pawns' The most basic rank within Belltower. This rank includes unaffiliated recruites, without any particular department and is instead doing a good deal of grunt labor and learning before being welcomed into any one sect or group. It also include the basic member working beneath a bishop or knight to "earn their wings" so to speak. (Open - unlimited) Category:Groups